Corny Love
by Miss Trout
Summary: My halloween story about Sasuke and Naruto going to the corn maze WILL BE A TWO SHOT!


A/n: WHOO my Halloween story!! I got this idea from my personal experiences at the haunted corn maze well some not ALL!! Anyways here is my Halloween two shot. This is AU so they can't use their ninja powers on the workers and it takes place in EUGENE OREGON yay! The second part won't be as long and It should be coming soon as I feel good enough to write it. Yes I know the title sucks I apologize for my stupidity!!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the Lone Pine Corn Maze or anything else I may mention in this fic.**

**Warnings: Language and BoyxBoy action mkay!**

Corny Love 

"Hey Sakura-chan look at this!"

The three had just finished school for the day and were resting underneath a large tree when Naruto had remembered the flyer he wanted to show his friends. Sasuke watched as the blond pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of one of the many pockets on his bright orange cargo pants.

"Here it is!" Naruto yelled triumphantly handing the red flyer to the pink haired girl next to him. Sasuke glanced at the Paper and realized it was for a haunted corn maze that night at Lone Pine farms. He had heard some people at school talking about it and actually been asked to go by several girls and one guy too.

"A corn maze?"

"Yeah it's a haunted corn maze and I was hoping you'd go with me." Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Pssh yeah right! I'd never be seen in public with you Naruto."

Sasuke saw Naruto's face fall and he wanted to kill the pink blob right then and there but he knew it would upset the blond so he held himself back. He hated the girl so much he would give anything for the blond to ask him out but alas the blond only had eyes for the pink haired bimbo.

"Oh umm okay I guess I'll see if Shikamaru and Kiba will go with me." Naruto mumbled taking the flyer from the pink haired girl while trying to hide his tears from her. He quickly turned and ran hoping the pink haired girl wouldn't see his tears.

"Che loser." Sakura spat before turning to Sasuke and attaching herself to him.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice that made Sasuke cringe.

Sasuke glared at the pink girl hoping she would drop dead but his luck failed him, as she remained attached to his arm and very much alive.

"Will you go to the corn maze with me?" She cooed batting her eyelashes at him.

Sasuke felt sick looking at her and had a hard time keeping himself from puking all over the pink blob.

"I'd never be seen in public with you Sakura." Sasuke spat at the girl before violently detaching her from him and walking away, pleased with the tears that appeared in her eyes.

'_I've taken care of her now I just need to find the dobe.'_

Sasuke headed in the direction he had seen the blond run off in trying to think of where his blond would go. Then he remembered he had gone to see his friend Kiba, Kiba was on the football team who were currently practicing for last game on Monday. Sasuke headed towards the football field and found the blond sitting on a curb in front of the field.

"Hey dobe!"

Naruto quickly looked up and wiped his tears on the sleeve of his jacket. Sasuke's heart clenched seeing his blond in so much pain because of that pink cow; he wanted to kiss the blond's tears away but he kept his emotions in check.

"What do you want teme?"

"I'll go to the corn maze."

"Really teme? I thought you hated everything fun and normal."

"Shut up dobe I just want to see you piss yourself and run away screaming."

"TEME! I'm not scared at all you're going to be the one pissing yourself."

"Che yeah right dobe."

"Humph! Let's make a bet teme!"

"Sure dobe what happens when you run off screaming?"

"Shut up teme if I do run away screaming, which I won't, I'll do whatever you want for a day."

"Ok."

"When I win though you have to buy me all the ramen I want for a week!"

"You're on dobe."

"Good see you tomorrow teme! Be at my house at 7:30!"

"Fine."

"Later teme."

"Bye dobe."

Naruto waved goodbye to Sasuke before hopping over the fence surrounding the football field and jogging towards his friends lying on the stands watching the football players practice. Naruto cringed when he saw the hyperactive girls running around decked out in everything red and white screaming something about highlander pride. This school had way too much spirit in his opinion it was annoying. He waved at his friends to get their attention and sprinted up the creaky metal steps happily.

"Here guys look at this." Naruto pulled the crumpled tear stained flyer out of his pocket and handed it to Ino.

"Oh it's a flyer for that haunted corn maze, I've heard about it."

"So you guys want to go with me tonight?"

"Tonight? Damn I can't Naruto."

"Me neither."

"What? Ino, Tenten why can't you two go?"

"Tonight's homecoming Naruto. You know the dance you asked Sakura to."

"Oh I remember. It's just a dance come with me instead."

"Sorry Naruto I would but this cute guy in Chemistry asked me to go with him."

"Yeah I promised Lee I would go with him after Sakura shot him down." Tenten said glaring at the ground at the mention of that pink haired witch.

"Oh okay. What about you guys?" Naruto asked turning to Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Gaara, and Chouji. They all agreed to go and Naruto told them when and where to meet. Glancing at the football players Naruto noticed Kiba taking break to get a drink of water and catch his breath.

"See you later guys!" Naruto hollered over his shoulder at his friends as he ran down the stadium steps and leapt over the fence.

"Hey Kiba!" Kiba turned around and saw his blond friend jogging towards him waving a red flyer in the air.

"Hey Naruto what's that?"

"Oh it's a flyer for the haunted corn maze at Lone Pine. You should go, I'm going with Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke-teme tonight."

"Sounds fun I'll go."

"Cool we're all meeting at my house at 7:30."

"Okay cool see you later tonight."

"See ya." Naruto said before turning and running towards the gate and heading for the bus stop. He had to go get some money for the corn maze from his aunt. When he got to the bus stop he found Sasuke waiting there quietly.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up and saw his blond obsession headed towards him.

"Hn."

"Going home teme?"

"Yes. Where are you going?"

"I need to get money from my aunt for the corn maze tonight."

"Oh."

"Umm hey Sasuke where's your car?"

"It's getting a new paint job my brother scratched it."

"Oh I see."

"Naruto come to my house I can get you some money and I'll drive you back to your house."

"Umm Okay teme you sure? I can get money from my aunt."

"I'm sure."

"Thanks teme."

"Whatever dobe."

'_He's coming to my house!!' _Sasuke did a little victory dance in his head making sure the blond wasn't looking he let a small smile slip. The bus arrived and they climbed on showing their Id's and taking seats in the back. They rode in silence until Sasuke pulled the cord for his stop and they hopped off the bus walking up the street to Sasuke's house.

"Wow these houses are nice." Naruto said whistling quietly in awe. They stopped in front of the biggest house on the street. Sasuke punched in a code on the silver box connected to the gate; soon the gate started opening noiselessly letting the two boys enter the grounds. They made their way to the house and entered through the front door silently.

"Itachi! I'm home." Sasuke yelled out into the huge house. Itachi appeared at the top of the stairs and greeted his little brother.

"Itachi!" Naruto squealed popping out from behind Sasuke and running up the stairs happily to greet the elder Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun! What a pleasant surprise." Itachi smiled at the younger boy before hugging him tightly. Itachi had been a senior Sasuke and Naruto's freshman year, as soon as he had met the little blond he immediately adopted him as his freshman. He had taught the blond everything he needed to know about high school and protected him from anything and everything.

"I haven't seen you in so long Itachi."

"Yes it's been far too long Naruto, so what are you and my little brother up to?" Itachi ignored the death glare he received from his little brother. Sasuke got along with his brother and had no problems with him until it came to the blond. Sasuke knew which way his brother swung and the special affection he had for the young blond.

"We're going to the haunted corn maze at Lone Pine tonight with a bunch of my friends."

"Sounds like fun mind if I join you tonight?"

"You're going to come with us Itachi? That's great!"

"Okay I'll drive you and your friends there."

"Thanks Itachi you're the best!"

"Your welcome Naruto. Sasuke why don't you offer your guest something to eat or drink." Itachi said enjoying the look of pure death he was receiving from his brother.

"Sasuke do you have ramen?"

"Yeah follow me dobe."

Naruto skipped down the stairs and followed Sasuke into the kitchen to help him make ramen. When the ramen was ready Sasuke poured it into a bowl and placed it in front of Naruto.

"I'm going to get changed."

"Okay Sasuke." Naruto mumbled through a mouthful of ramen watching the raven-haired boy disappear in the direction of his bedroom. Sasuke dug through his closet looking for an outfit that would impress the blond. Completely forgetting the fact they would be running around in a dark muddy maze of corn Sasuke pulled out his favorite pair of black cargo pants and matching jacket. He quickly pulled them on and examined himself in the mirror fixing his hair occasionally. When he finally deemed himself totally flawless he headed downstairs to get his little blond fox.

"Ready to go Naruto?" Sasuke said hoping he could take the both and leave before his brother reappeared.

"Yeah I'm ready to go I'm just waiting for Itachi."

"It's ok I'll drive I just got my car back."

"Why in such a hurry little brother I hope you aren't planning on leaving me behind."

"Of course not aniki we were just going to meet his friends."

"They're not going to be there until 7:30 Sasuke."

"You see little brother no worries it's only 6:30."

'_Damn aniki he always takes Naruto from me.' _Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto disappear into another room following his older brother. He quickly followed them keeping an eye on his older brother.

"Oh Damn!" Naruto blurted out suddenly stomping foot on the ground.

"What is it dobe?"

"I forgot my coat at school, it's going to be cold."

"You can bor-" Sasuke was cut off as Itachi magically pulled out a coat the matched his and draped it over the blond's shoulders.

"Oh thanks Itachi!"

"You're welcome Naruto." Itachi said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gently led him away from his fuming brother.

'I'll fucking kill him I swear!' 

Sasuke stormed after the two boys and sat next to Naruto on the couch as the boy began flipping through the channels, about 20 minutes later Itachi left to get dressed and get the car. 10 minutes later all three piled into Itachi's black Hummer, Itachi hated the car but it was the only one Itachi owned that could hold all of Naruto's friends. They pulled up in front of Naruto's house and waited for his friends to arrive. When everyone was there everyone piled into the Hummer and they were off.

"I'm so excited!" Naruto squealed happily causing everyone to smile at the small blond.

"You're never going to make it through the maze fox boy!" Kiba taunted.

"I am too Dog boy nothing scares me!"

"Except chainsaws."

"…"

"Do you know how many people there have chainsaws Naruto?"

"No." Naruto mumbled becoming slightly scared at the thought of chainsaws.

"Oh dude that's the main thing they have guys wearing hockey masks with chainsaws hiding everywhere!"

"Really?" Naruto asked eyes going wide in terror as he listened to his dog loving friend talk about the horrors of the chainsaw men in the corn maze.

"Looks like you're going to lose the bet dobe." Naruto immediately calmed down and glared at Sasuke getting his confidence back.

"I'll never lose a bet to you teme!"

"You guys have a bet?" Itachi questioned eyeing the boys curiously through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah when I win Sasuke has to buy me ramen for a week."

"No dobe when you lose you do whatever I say for a day."

"Pssh I'm not going to lose teme nothing scares me!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Naruto you have no clue what my little brother will make you do."

"Don't worry Itachi I'm not going to lose to him!" Naruto declared smiling proudly while Sasuke snorted at him and returned to looking out his window.

'_Be careful Naruto-kun I have a feeling my little brother has something planned.' _Itachi thought to himself.

They finally pulled into the parking lot in front of the cute little farm store. Naruto jumped out of the car laughing happily as he ran up to the goats in the petting zoo. His friends and Itachi eventually made their way over after locking the car.

Naruto was feeding a goat some goat food giggling happily as the tongue tickled his hand. Itachi smiled fondly at the adorable sight before leading Naruto away from the goats and towards the line for the corn maze. Sasuke glared daggers at the back of his brother's head as the older boy stood next to Naruto occasionally touching the blond's shoulder or ruffling his hair.

'_Damnit I can't stand seeing Naruto in that coat it's making me sick!'_ Sasuke was so busy trying to burn the coat with his eyes he didn't notice the line was moving.

"Hey teme wake up! The line's moving now." Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts before walking up beside the blond. Suddenly the sound of a chainsaw cut through the cold night air and Naruto attached himself to Sasuke's arm.

"Scared dobe?" Sasuke teased as the blond slowly peeled himself off of Sasuke and stood shaking.

"No teme! You're not going to win!" Naruto said forcing himself to calm down. After a few more minutes they were at the entrance of the maze and they could hear all the eerie noises from the maze. Every couple of minutes the sound of a chainsaw would ring through the night sky and would always be followed by screams of terror causing Naruto to start shaking and move closer to Sasuke. They paid and received a stamp on their hand before stepping past the ropes and into the corn maze.

"Ahh dude this is kind of creepy." Kiba mumbled Akamaru whining in agreement and burying himself further in Kiba's jacket. Naruto nodded in agreement and Sasuke smiled at the cute little blond knowing it was too dark for him to see.

"Come on let's get going." Itachi said before heading into the corn maze. Everyone slowly followed the older boy but he suddenly stopped and turned to everyone.

"You all need to partner up. Stay with your partner if you get separated from the main group ok?" Everyone nodded in agreement and partnered with someone. Kiba was with Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji, Neji and Gaara, and Sasuke grabbed Naruto possessively. Now that everyone was in pairs Itachi led them into the maze. They had been in the maze for less than a minute when a man wearing a hockey mask and wielding a chainsaw jumped out from around the corner revving his chainsaw loudly. Naruto was about to scream and run when he remembered his bet so he silenced himself with his hand and held his ground. Sasuke noticed this and laughed at the little blond though he had to admit he was a little freaked out by that chainsaw.

"Sasuke what do we do?" Naruto mumbled as the watched the man with the chainsaw eye the group trying to choose whom he should chase.

"Just hold still dobe." Naruto nodded and watched in terror as the man finally picked his prey and began chasing a group of teenage girls that were trying to sneak away. Naruto sighed in relief when the man disappeared around a corner.

"I'm proud of you dobe you haven't run off screaming yet."

"Shut up teme I'm going to win." Naruto shot back as he took after Itachi and the rest of the group.

They wandered through the maze for 5 minutes without any problems eventually reaching a strange looking box type thing in the middle of the path. They stopped and watched carefully as a group of guys started walking through when the doors shut and fog poured into the box leaking out of the cracks. Soon it started shaking slightly and there were eerie noises followed by terrified screams. After a minute or so it opened and the boys ran out the other side.

"That looks like fun." Itachi laughed as he led the boys towards it.

"I don't want to get locked in there." Naruto mumbled.

"Well then run through it Naruto." Kiba said helpfully as they all stepped carefully inside the box. As soon as everyone stepped in they darted for the other side and everyone made it out before the doors closed except Sasuke and Itachi. The doors snapped shut and the fog began pouring into the room. Sasuke was becoming annoyed with the noises and fog until he saw something that made his blood freeze in his veins.

Coming out of all 4 corners were clowns wielding butcher knives. Sasuke paled and began shaking as they surrounded him and his brother; he was utterly terrified of clowns it was something absolutely no one knew except Itachi who had used them to torture his brother at a young age. Every day while Sasuke was at school he would drag this big clown into Sasuke's room and put it in his closet. Sasuke would always come home open his closet and begin crying and screaming until someone came and took the clown away, but it would always be back a couple days later. Sasuke had finally set up a camera in his room and discovered that it was his older brother putting the clown in his closet.

Sasuke was frozen in fear as the clowns came closer and closer to him meanwhile Itachi was laughing his ass off as he watched his brother back up against the door in a desperate attempt to get away from the clowns. The clowns were almost on him when the doors suddenly opened behind Sasuke sending him tumbling backwards. He scrambled to his feet and regained his composure as the group made their way towards him to see if he was okay. Itachi walked out of the box laughing at his foolish little brother.

"Hey Sasuke you alright?"

"I'm fine dobe." Sasuke said before stomping away in embarrassment.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked Itachi when Sasuke was out of hearing range.

"He's absolutely terrified of clowns."

"He is? That's hilarious."

"Don't tell anyone though Naruto you may be able to use it against him later."

"Okay I won't say anything." Naruto promised before flashing Itachi a big smile and running to catch up with Sasuke.

The group continued through the maze and everything was going smoothly a couple of starts here and there but luckily not a single clown or chainsaw so far. The came upon many things that were supposed to be scary but all of them found incredibly cheesy and annoying. So far the maze wasn't so bad and Naruto was confident that he would win the bet with Sasuke and eat all the ramen he wanted for a week. They came up to a big metal bridge like thing that went over the rows of corn and started climbing up the stairs to look for the exit. Kiba was the last one up the stairs and as soon as he stepped onto the 4th step a hand shot out and wrapped around his ankle, not expecting it Kiba tripped and fell over yelping in terror. Hearing his friend yelp in terror Naruto took off like a bullet expecting another chainsaw, he sprinted across the bridge and down the other side in record time stopping to hide behind a pole and calm his racing heart.

"Looks like you lose dobe." Naruto jumped and spun around as Sasuke walked up behind him.

"No I don't teme."

"You did too dobe you ran away."

"No I didn't scream and I only ran across the bridge to avoid getting grabbed by a monster I didn't run away!" Naruto pointed out as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Che whatever dobe you're going to lose anyways." Naruto just glared at Sasuke and made his way back to the bottom of the stairs to wait for their friends. Finally their friends made it down the stairs and they continued through a squeaky little wooden door, running right into a man wielding a chainsaw. Naruto let out a little squeak and hid himself under Itachi's cloak as the man with the chainsaw came closer.

"I hate chainsaws I hate chainsaws I hate chainsaws." Naruto chanted over and over waiting for the man with the chainsaw to go away but unluckily for Naruto the man wasn't quite done terrifying the poor blond. The sound of the chainsaw got closer and closer and Naruto peeked out from Itachi's cloak to see the hockey mask wearing man standing mere inches away laughing evilly as he closed in on Naruto. Naruto darted out backed away but immediately ran out of room, he was trembling as the man brought the chainsaw towards his leg. He could feel the chainsaw right behind his knee and suddenly it pressed against his knee.

'_Oh god I'm going to lose my leg noooo!' _Was all Naruto could think as everything seemed to go in slow motion. Naruto's knee buckled suddenly and he began toppling over backwards. Desperately he swung his arm out and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's collar and dragged him with him as he fell through the chicken wire and into the corn. Sasuke fell on top of the blond painfully and cursed as he heard his brother laughing at them.

"What the hell was that for dobe!?" Sasuke yelled as he pushed himself off the blond and began brushing the dirt off his clothes. Naruto got to his feet and hid his face in embarrassment.

"Sorry Sasuke."

"You're such an idiot Naruto."

"Sasuke don't talk to Naruto like that he didn't mean to pull you down." Itachi snapped as he rubbed the blond's back comfortingly and helped him clean the dirt off his clothes. The chainsaw man had left immediately after tripping Naruto not wanting to deal with the angry curses from the boy. Naruto was soon back to his cheerful self but he refused to look at Sasuke as they continued on through the maze.

'_Damn I think I was a little too harsh on him he won't look at me.' _Sasuke thought as they continued through the maze.

Within 10 minutes of their last chainsaw attack they found themselves face to face with another man wielding a chainsaw. Sasuke noticed the blond cowering in fear and deemed it time to redeem himself. He made his way to the blond and started pulling him by the arm; the man with the chainsaw made a threatening noise and headed towards the two boys. Naruto glued himself to Sasuke's back as the man lifted his chainsaw up and revved it louder. He was only feet away and was obviously after the trembling blond when Sasuke spoke up in a threatening voice.

"If you get any closer I'll kick you in the nuts so hard you'll never have kids." The man stopped dead and stared at Sasuke for a few seconds before silencing his chainsaw and walking off.

"Umm..thanks Sasuke, so you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No dobe." Naruto flashed Sasuke a big smile and laughed weakly.

"Still scared dobe?" Sasuke teased.

"Hell no I'm so going to win teme." Naruto yelled and took off around the corner.

The group continued through the maze stopping occasionally as they heard chainsaws approaching to change their path. They were walking down an especially dark part of the maze when Naruto spotted something big sitting in the corn. As soon as they were in front of it the lights flashed on suddenly and a loud horn blared causing every single one of them to jump. As the lights slowly faded away they realized it was the front half of a semi hidden in the corn to startle people walking by.

"Holy crap that was scary." Kiba mumbled as they all walked away from the creepy semi truck.

Continuing up the path there were two cars on the edge of the path, which looked like they had crashed into one another. Seeing slight movement in one of the cars they made their way towards it and jumped several feet in the air as suddenly a man covered blood slammed into the window and slowly slid down leaving streaks of blood on the window. Itachi laughed as all the boys quickly ran away from the car in terror.

"That wasn't funny." Naruto muttered as he tried to regain his dignity.

"Come on you guys we have to find our way out of here, we've been in here for almost 2 hours." Itachi said as he checked his watch.

"Don't worry we're near the exit Itachi!"

"How can you tell Naruto?"

"Look it's checkpoint 12. There are only 13 of them." Naruto pointed at a post sticking out of the ground with the number 12 painted on it.

"Ok left or right guys?" Kiba asked as he peered down each path trying to figure out which way too the exit.

"Let's go right!" Naruto yelled leading the boys down the pathway. Luckily Naruto had picked the correct path and after a couple twists and turns and a dark tunnel they came upon checkmark 13.

"So left or right?" Naruto asked everyone.

"Left." Sasuke stated simply heading in said direction. The group followed and picked through the maze coming upon an eerie school bus after 5 or so minutes.

"Looks like we have to go through there's no way around."

"Okay let's go the end is probably right after this." Naruto cheered running towards the creepy old bus. Inside the bus there were people in costumes hiding in and under the seats grabbing ankles and jumping out at people. Naruto was almost to the back door of the bus when the worst possible thing happened. A chainsaw man leapt into the bus revving his chainsaw loudly and blocking the exit. Naruto had enough of this he screamed in terror and darted past the chainsaw man running out the exit and not stopping until he reached the Hummer. Naruto stood trembling next to the Hummer until he realized he had just lost the bet.

"DAMNIT!! I WAS SO CLOSE!!" Naruto screamed as he kicked the ground and stomped around angrily. A couple minutes later the rest of the group approached led by Sasuke who had a victorious smirk on his face.

"You lost dobe."

"Yeah I know teme don't rub it in." Naruto mumbled as he kicked at the gravel.

"Get in everyone we're getting dinner before I take you all home."

"YAY!!" Naruto and Kiba yelled leaping into the Hummer and buckling themselves in.

Itachi took everyone to a Japanese restaurant and bought them dinner before driving them home.

"Naruto you're staying the night." Sasuke stated quietly.

"Oh okay." Itachi eyed his brother curiously as he turned onto their street.

Itachi parked the car in the garage and they all headed into the house. Itachi made his way to his office to finish some paperwork he had left to go to the maze and Sasuke led Naruto up the stairs. They walked all the way down the hall and stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. Sasuke pushed the door open and led Naruto into the massive room, closing the door behind the blond and locking it.

'Finally he's going to be all mine!' 

"Wow teme your room is nice!" Naruto admired the room. In one corner was a massive 4-post bed covered in dark blue silk and draped with black curtains. There was a small black nightstand next to the bed with an alarm clock in it. Up against the opposite wall was a large black dresser with random pictures scattered across the top. There was a black desk against another wall and against the last wall was a black TV stand with a large plasma screen TV on it. The carpet was a deep blue and the walls were only a few shades lighter.

"It's really dark though, you need some orange in here." Naruto joked as he made his way over to the bed. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and continued examining the room as Sasuke took off his jacket, tossing it on his desk chair he made his way over to stand in front of the blond sitting in his bed. He stopped right in front of the blond restraining himself from jumping the younger boy as he looked up at him with his big blue eyes.

"So where am I sleeping teme."

'_You're not going to be sleeping tonight dobe.' _Sasuke thought evilly looking at Naruto with hungry eyes.

"Sasuke? Where am I sleeping?" Sasuke still didn't answer the blond, too busy thinking of the different things he would do to the boy.

"Teme? Why are you looking at me like that? It's freaky."

"Naruto I want my prize?"

"What are you talking about teme?"

"The bet, I won."

"Yeah yeah I know so what?"

"You have to do anything I want."

"I know teme so what?" Sasuke didn't answer the blond instead he bent down and crushed the smaller boy's lips with his own pushing him back onto the bad. Naruto froze before struggling fiercely. Sasuke pinned the blond's arms above his head and bit the boy's lip. Naruto stopped when Sasuke bit his lip and gasped giving the older boy access to his mouth. Wasting no time Sasuke plunged his tongue into the hot warm cavern and began memorizing every detail of Naruto's mouth. Naruto continued to struggle but the pleasure of the kiss began to fog his mind and his struggling was getting weaker and weaker. Finally he quit struggling and kissed back running his tongue along the older boy's tongue and battling for dominance. Finally they broke for some much needed air.

Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips once again in a passionate kiss Naruto kissed him back this time just as passionately. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's lip asking for entrance again which Naruto granted immediately. He shoved his tongue in Naruto's mouth reveling in the taste, he had expected it to taste like ramen but it didn't it tasted like cinnamon and other spices he couldn't quite name, it was absolutely intoxicating. Putting all his weight on his knees he straddled Naruto's waist freeing up his hands to begin exploring the smaller boy's body. He pulled the zipper on Naruto's jacket down and quickly shed the hideous orange and blue thing revealing a tight black shirt that outlined his body beautifully. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked down admiring the sight before he shoved his hands up under the shirt exploring the beautifully toned body below him. He received a small moan as he ran his fingers over two pink nubs he smirked and did it again receiving another moan from the blond below him.

Sasuke Quickly pulled off Naruto's shirt throwing it with the discarded jacket. He leaned down and captured the blond's lips briefly before trailing kisses down his chin to his neck he started sucking gently on the blond's pulse and enjoying the noises the boy was making. he started licking and kissing his way down to the junction where neck met shoulder and he bit down hard drawing blood. Naruto gasp then shuddered as Sasuke licked away the blood as an apology. Satisfied with the mark he left he continue his way down stopping at Naruto's stomach he gently swirled his tongue around the blond's navel quickly dipping it in earning a shuddering moan from the blond. He continued down a bit further running his tongue along the hem of the other boys pants. He quickly sat up and grabbing a hold of the pant legs he ripped them off in one swift movement. Naruto gasped and glared at the boy.

"Sasuke no fair you still have all your clothes on."

Sasuke stood up and pulled off his shirt and shorts throwing them in the pile with Naruto's clothes.

"Better?"

"Much"

Sasuke straddled Naruto again and began kissing him passionately. He loved the contact between their members it was amazing every time Naruto wiggled it sent jolts of pleasure through both of them causing them to moan into each other's mouths. Sasuke ground his hips against Naruto's desperate for more contact. Jolts of pleasure shot up his spine causing him to moan loudly into the blond's mouth. He had enough of the foreplay he wanted sex NOW!

Sasuke pulled back and removed the last of their clothing gasping as the cool air hit his heated member. He looked down at Naruto and licked his lips hungrily causing Naruto to blush intensely. He lowered his head to Naruto's member and licked the tip causing Naruto to moan loudly and buck upwards begging for more. Sasuke obliged and took all of Naruto in his mouth deep throating him. Naruto Gasped and bucked his hips up hard almost choking Sasuke. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips holding him down firmly and started teasing Naruto with his tongue. He alternated between licks, sucks, and swallows. Naruto Was moaning loudly tossing his head back and forth in absolute bliss. Right before he released Sasuke stopped pulling him out of his mouth. Naruto whimpered in displeasure and looked down at Sasuke. Sasuke slowly ran his hands up Naruto's chest stooping at his chin. He placed three fingers on Naruto's lips.

"Suck."

Naruto complied taking the fingers into his mouth and coating them in saliva. Sasuke moaned at the feeling of Naruto's mouth working his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of the hot mouth and carefully positioned the fingers at Naruto's entrance. Naruto realized what Sasuke was doing and grabbed the sheets bracing himself for the pain he knew was coming. Sasuke slowly inserted one finger moving it in out and searching for that one spot. When Naruto was used the first finger he inserted a second stretching the blond and searching for that special spot.

"Oh my gooooooood... Sasuke do that again!"

Found it. Sasuke thrust his fingers into the same spot over and over causing Naruto to moan loudly every time. He inserted the third finger and finished stretching the blond. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and place Naruto's legs over his shoulders positioning himself at the blond's entrance. He looked to Naruto for approval and when he nodded he started pushing in slowly resisting all the urges to just pound the boy into the mattress. It seemed like forever before he was fully in but the tight warmth was heaven! Naruto wiggled trying to get used to the feeling.

"Move damnit."

Sasuke complied pulling out some before pushing back in he did this slowly waiting for Naruto to be comfortable before he sped up.

"Fa-faster Sasuke."

Sasuke began thrusting faster aiming for that special spot hitting it over and over. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, grabbed the blond's member pumping him to the same rhythm as his thrusts. This quickly pushed Naruto over the edge and he came screamin Sasuke's name. His inner walls tightened and with a few more thrusts Sasuke came in the blond moaning his name. He collapsed panting against the smaller boy.

They lay there panting trying to catch their breath. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and pulled the boy up against his chest kissing him lightly. Sasuke pulled the blanket over them deciding he'd just replace the sheets in the morning he was too tired to clean up right now.

"I love you teme."

"Love you too dobe." Sasuke whispered stroking the blond's damp hair, slowly they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Yup the end BUT I have another part coming out soon. I dunno when I'll write it though cuz I'm really sick. I got lazy towards the end of this sorry but I feel sooooo shitty. Well hope you liked it bubyes for now. IM SO SORRY IF IT SUCKED!!**


End file.
